Hannah Keating
}} Dr. Hannah Keating is a minor character on ''How to Get Away with Murder ''and one of the main antagonists in Season 1. She is Sam Keating's sister and Annalise Keating's sister-in-law. Biography 'Early Life' Hannah is the sister to Sam Keating and grew up in the Keating House. 'Season 1' }} After Sam's murder, all the students are questioned including Wes, Laurel, Michaela, Asher, and Connor is the last. On his way out of the interrogation, Connor hears a woman (Hannah) talking to some officers about Sam. Hannah tells the officers that Annalise is lying about Sam and that they shouldn't believe anything that she tells them as it is a lie. She makes clear to them that Sam isn't a murderer. After hearing this information, Connor returns to the house where he tells Annalise everything he heard. Annalise realizes that the woman is Sam's sister and that she is in town to get to the bottom of the death of Sam. }} Hannah goes and visits Annalise in her old house. Annalise climbs the stairs and meets up with Hannah in her bedroom, they both greet each other and start arguing about Sam. Hannah makes it clear that she thinks he is innocent but Annalise tells him that he killed the Lila. Annalise goes to her office while Hannah follows her, she pulls out a box full of files and hands it to Hannah tells her that this is the evidence box she will hand in court to prove Sam is guilty. Later, while Hannah was talking with the detective, she hears that Annalise is in the station also and goes to see her. She mentions that she hasn't had time to go through the evidence yet. She tells her that the police have a clue on the whereabouts of Sam and is surprised to hear that Annalise hasn't heard anything. After taking matters into her own hands, Hannah follows Annalise in her car. Annalise realizes that she's following her and confronts her. Annalise invites her to come to Nate's house, and the latter refuses. When returning the evidence to Annalise, she finds the Keating 4 on the doorstep whispering. She greets them, introduces herself and asks them what they are talking about. When inside the house, Bonnie talks to her. Hannah explains that the evidence that Annalise gave her was not as helpful as she hoped. She tries to get Bonnie to her side but Bonnie just asks her to leave. Annalise invites Hannah over to dinner and they both argue, Hannah tells Annalise to stop acting and tell the truth. Annalise tells her that she tried to cover Sam's tracks with Lila but after a while, it wasn't enough. Hannah begins to understand Annalise, and both mourn the disappearance of Sam at the table. }} After speaking over dinner, the police knock on the door of the Keating House. Annalise opens the door and meets the police, who informs both Annalise and Hannah that Sam is dead. Hannah mourns Sam's death, blaming Annalise and screams that she is Sam's killer and that she tried to cover it up by saying that he's missing. In the morning, Hannah goes to the police station and tells the detective on the case that Annalise lied to them about when she found out about Lila and that Sam was sleeping with her. She tells her that Annalise is lying to them because she is trying to cover her tracks as she killed Sam. She brings up the theory that Annalise went to Nate's house and together they disposed of the body. The detective tells Hannah that she needs evidence and that they cant have a search warrant if they don't have probable cause so Hannah makes up the fact that Annalise threatened Sam on a night three years ago. The detective informs Hannah that if what she says is true then she will have to testify against Annalise in open court. In the court room, Hannah states about a night three years ago when there was a party and then Sam and Annalise begin to argue. With the new information, Bonnie fails to stop the search warrant and Hannah humiliates her in court. While the police search the house, Hannah stands outside and tells Annalise that she is waiting for the police to drag her out and put her in handcuffs. The police eventually arrest Nate on charges of Sam's murder, and Annalise goes to the police station where she meets Hannah. Hannah reproaches him for believing that he killed Sam and did it for Annalise. She tells him that Annalise dragged Sam into all this, just as she has done with everyone in her life. Trivia *Annalise noted that the relationship between Sam and Hannah was disturbingly close, one that Annalise even called sick. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 1 110Promo29.png 111Promo24.png 112Promo10.png 112Promo11.png 112Promo12.png 112Promo13.png 112Promo14.png 112Promo15.png 112Promo16.png 112Promo17.png 112Promo18.png 112Promo19.png 112Promo20.png 112Promo21.png 112Promo22.png 112Promo23.png 112Promo24.png 112Promo25.png 112Promo26.png 112Promo29.png 112Promo30.png 112Promo31.png 112Promo32.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Characters